He Remembered
by WJC
Summary: LL One Shot


Lorelai pulled up outside of Luke's. She turned off the engine, and sat in her car looking worried. Finally, she grabbed her purse and stepped out of her jeep.

"I knew it, it IS freezing." She mumbled to herself. She was dressed in her tight jeans, and a delicate turquoise layered top that not only accentuates her figures, but also her blue eyes. Shivering from the cold, she hugged herself while looking into the diner through its windows. When she spotted what (or who, to be exact) she was looking for, her lips curved into a smile and she began walking towards the diner.

"Lorelai, dear," Miss Patty suddenly appeared out of nowhere, stopping Lorelai from her path, "you are wearing way too little for this kind of weather. Look at you, you are shivering."

"Well, that I am" Lorelai chuckled weakly.

"Although you can never tell how cold it really is from inside the house these days, can you? I mean, look at this beautiful clear blue sky, who would have thought it's just cheating you?" Miss. Patty babbles on.

"Ya." Lorelai answered and cleaned her throat, growing impatient. And still shivering.

"Oh silly me, here I am babbling on and on, keeping you in the cold. Well, go on inside, I bet Luke and his coffee is waiting for you." Miss Patty said with her infamous smirk.

"Okay…so, bye." Lorelai gladly answered as she rushed into the diner.

Closing the door behind her, Lorelai did not go straight to "her seat" in front of the counter like she usually does. Instead, she just stood there, and locked her eyes on Luke.

Luke knew Lorelai came in. In fact, he saw when her jeep pulled up and have been sneaking looks at the incredibly sexy looking woman "trapped" outside his diner whiling he was serving his customers. So, as soon as he finished pouring the cup of coffee in front of him, he looked up and into Lorelai's eyes, giving her a warm smile.

And Lorelai gave him one of her best smile in return, all the while thinking how good he is looking this morning.

Luke walked back to the counter, placed the coffee pot back to where it belongs, and gestured Lorelai to follow him into the storage room.

"Hi" Luke said as Lorelai walked into the room.

"Hi" Lorelai answered in a flirtatious manner.

"You look good today"

"Why, thank you."

"Any reason as to why you are dressed so weather inappropriately?" Luke asked, keeping a serious face.

"Hmm," Lorelai considered, "it must be the crazy Gilmore genes. I mean, I must be crazy to dress like this in the cold. I was shivering all the way coming here. And Miss Patty just had to stop me and chat, and…" her rant was cut short by Luke's lips on hers.

"Happy Anniversary" Luke said as he pulled back.

"You remembered." Lorelai's face lit up instantly.

"Of course I remembered," Luke said pulling Lorelai closer, "thank you for looking so sexy."

"Well, I guess you own me one then." Lorelai joked, with her famous Lorelai smile.

"You bet I do. In fact, I was thinking, maybe I can take you out for dinner to make up for it?"

"Really? Where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to Sniffy's. I'll pick you up at seventy-thirty. That should give you enough time to rush to the mall and buy me an anniversary gift after work, right?"

"What do you mean?" Lorelai replied, pulling back from him and pretending to be offended. _Man, he knows me too well. He knew I wasn't going to prepare something unless I knew he was. Me and my stupid Gilmore pride. _

"You know exactly what I mean." Luke smirked and pulled Lorelai back into his arms by her waist.

"Well, I am hurt." Lorelai pouted. But she wasn't able to keep it up because she had to know something: "So, did you get me a gift?" she asked eagerly.

"I sure did." Luke said simply.

"Well, what is it? Show it to me."

"I can't, I'll show it to you tonight."

"Dirty."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Luke. Please?" Lorelai pouted.

"Nope. You'll have to wait."

"But technically our anniversary started already as of this morning" Lorelai argued.

"No"

"But"

"No"

"Luke!"

"No"

"Come on, it's not like…" And she was made quiet by Luke's kiss for the second time of the day.

The kiss was soft at first, but turned deep and long. Lorelai could feel her body heat up, forgetting about the cold altogether.

"That was GOOD, but it's just not enough to keep me through the ENTIRE day" Lorelai whispered as Luke pulled back.

Luke chuckled, and kissed her again. Sweetly, this time.

"Now that should do the trick." He stated.

"You would think, mister. Now that might keep me through work. But, whatever will I do after work? When I have to get ready for our big anniversary date but have no energy to whatsoever?"

Luke signed. And pulled Lorelai into another lingering kiss.

"THAT should do the trick," Lorelai said happily as her shinning blue eyes sparkled. "Now tell me you didn't like that."

Luke chuckled and pulled Lorelai into a hug. They stayed in each other's arms for a while.

"Come on, let's get you some coffee" Luke finally whispered.

"Angel. Can I have it to go though? I am incredibly late and I think I have to go home and change into something warmer," said Lorelai.

"Of course, want a cherry Danish to go with that?" Luke asked sweetly (although he'll never admit to being sweet).

"You bet."


End file.
